You've Never Looked So Beautiful
by mysteryteenagelover
Summary: The two of them never realised that what they wanted was right under their noses the whole time ... a PhoebeJoey story. Cliche, classic, cute.


**This is my PhoebeJoey Fic. It's not really an original idea, but I always thought that that line was the best one ever, and a sign that these two are meant to be!**

**I don't own anything, obviously, and it's probably a good thing because if I did I would have many, many episodes with Phoebe and Joey doing … stuff.**

**Dedicated to my friend Monique, who knows me way too well. Enjoy ******

& & & & &

"I don't know if it's just coz we're breaking up, or … what … but – you have never looked so beautiful." Joey smiled, leaning towards her on the couch as Central Perk and taking her face in hands. Slowly, gently, he kissed her, mouth warm and on Phoebe's lips. It was as if something had fallen into place, and despite Phoebe's plans to just break up with him as Ursula, she found herself falling into his arms and his kiss. Pulling away very tenderly, Joey looked into her eyes for a moment.

Shaking his head, Joey got up and started to walk away.

"Wow!" Phoebe mouthed, as soon as she was out of sight.

Joey was half-way to the door before something hit him. He stopped, and touched his hand to his lips. And then it really _did _hit him

"Phoebe?"

"Yeah?" She had half-expected that.

"Wow." Joey fell back onto the seat next to her. She hummed absent-mindedly while Joey regained his breath. In her head, she was still being kissed by him. His hands were touching her waist and he was pulling her into him. His tongue –

"Phoebe?" Joey clicked in front of her face.

"What? Huh?" She looked around, slightly dazed.

"I just said that it was really nice of you to do that for me because you knew how bad I felt. So, thank you." He leant forward and hugged her.

& & & & &

"I'm telling you, it was the best kiss ever! He sort of touched my hair, and leant into me…"

"That is so romantic!" cried Monica, twisting her hands together.

"Monica, _SH! _You are _so _lucky!" Rachel told her, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah. It's just – what am I going to do now?"

"About?"

"Joey! I told you, that was not _just_ a kiss."

"Honey, you … you think you like him?" Rachel asked her.

Monica hesitated. "Sweetie, that's great, but … well, this is_ Joey_. He's probably kissed half the girls in America. You know what he's like with women."

"Yeah, I know you're right – it's just … that was such a great kiss. You can't kiss someone like that and not mean it."

"Even Joey?" Monica wondered.

"Even J – I don't know! I have to go do … something."

& & & & &

"I have really fallen hard for this girl."

"Dude, you kissed her _once_," offered Ross, through a huge mouthful of pizza.

"But it was the most –"

"Don't do it, man," Chandler warned, swallowing.

"What would you know?" asked Joey, pushing his slice towards Ross.

"Well, I have kissed over four women," Chandler told him.

"That's not something to be proud of," Ross countered.

"Your wife's a lesbian," Chandler shot back.

"Dude, Joey's not eating pizza!" Ross noticed, concerned.

"Are you OK?" Chandler moved towards him, putting his hand to his forehead. "Ross! He's burning up! Call someone!"

"Who? Phoebe?" Ross asked, turning to Joey, suppressing laughter.

"Very funny, guys. Ha, ha. What am I meant to do now?"

"Forget about her?" offered Ross.

"Like you do every other girl you sleep with?" added Chandler.

Joey left, slamming the door.

& & & & &

"Hey."

"Hey."

Joey and Phoebe appeared in the hall at the same time. Two doors slammed.

"What're you doing?"

"I don't … know."

"I have to tell you something," Joey blurted.

"Me too."

"I think I love you," they both said at the same time.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"Well, I think … " Phoebe began, but never got a chance to finish.

Because at that moment, Joey caught her waist and pulled her into him, touching his lips gently to hers and then pulling away a split second later to look into her eyes. She gave the tiniest of nods, and then Joey pushed her up against the door, kissing her urgently, his hands sliding over her hips and pulling her every closer so they could feel themselves against the other. Phoebe ran her fingers through his hair, never taking her lips away from the passionate touch of Joey's lips as one of his hands touched her hair. The hand that was not tangling seductively in her hair began to creep upwards towards her breast, before –

"Crap!" Joey swore as the door Phoebe was up against opened inwards and she fell to the floor on her back.

"What –" Rachel began.

"The –" Monica screamed, hands over her mouth.

"Hell is going on out here?" finished Chandler and Ross, who had come crashing through their own door at the sound of a human body hitting the floor followed by an oath, whisper and a screech (Joey, Rachel and Monica). Phoebe was still lying on the floor on her back, eyes shut.

"Are you alright?" Joey asked her, ignoring everybody else and kneeling down to take her hand. Phoebe didn't answer, but she took a handful of his shirt in her hand and pulled his face down to her. Head still on the kitchen floor, she continued to kiss him where they had left off.

"Joey!" yelled Ross and Chandler.

"Phoebe," sighed Monica and Rachel.

After a moment, he pulled her gently to her feet.

"Does anyone else want to stare?" asked Joey, arm firmly around Phoebe's waist.

Rachel went to squeeze Phoebe's arm at the same moment Chandler pulled Joey into a hug, Monica went to embrace Phoebe, and Ross, not wanting to be left out, went and put his arms around everybody. Somewhere, tangled into the middle of a many-armed hug, Phoebe found Joey and wound her fingers around his hand, smiling at him and thanking the Lord that she had an evil twin sister.

& & & & &

**The end.**

**I know that was a bit short, but I've always been a big PhoebeJoey fan. I wrote it at midnight one night after work. Hope you all liked it. Reviews appreciated. Thanks ******


End file.
